


MHW Drabbles

by AnuubisSilver



Category: Kulve Taroth, Monster Hunter World, Monsters - Fandom, mhw - Fandom
Genre: Kulve Taroth - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuubisSilver/pseuds/AnuubisSilver
Summary: A series of Drabbles featuring a single Huntress, and her encounters with the Monsters of Monster Hunter World.





	MHW Drabbles

The Kulve Taroth, weapons melded into her veil and from her throat a commanding, thunderous roar, the howling wrath of the Golden Queen. Canon fire deafens the Huntress, their Sapphire Star, momentarily, snapping her focus back to the task at hand with a throbbing in her ears, blood rushing under the Crimson Armor of the Cruel Claw Wyvern, adrenaline, like an addiction, fueling the Huntress's desire to come out on top.

They needed her horns, and yet, Huntress could not help but stare, enraptured by her beautiful rage. No wonder the Commander wanted her horns, Kulve Taroth rarely coming to the surface, a rare, dare she say _golden_ opportunity. Yet, Huntress could only have eyes for the Queen's veil like tail, weapons melded into her glimmering structure, tainted, warped, but not entirely broken down over the years.

Ripe for breaking free, forging back into usable conditions and to be weighted in Huntress's calloused hands. Amber eyes peer, to the Gold-Marked Queen, the sunlit gold smeared across the monster's face, almost in mimicry of carefully placed makeup, jewelry selected with the utmost care for an event that only the Sapphire Star may know for. A deep, bellowing roar that seemed to shake the cavern walls and the Kulve Taroth delves further, quick-footed and furious as she is forced into retreat.

The Queen's Hideaway, her lair, so much gold that would turn to liquid fire under the Queen's growing wrath and yet, nothing like the soft material that would break under the right circumstances, useless in most gear. Huntress grips tightly the Vice Glaive in her grasp, and slams from the ground, vaulting into the air to follow through with dancing strikes known by heart. This was not like soft gold, and, Huntress knew her mark. The Golden Queen's crown would be taken, ripped away, Kulve Taroth would be dethroned and those _weapons_ \- Huntress would reclaim, reforge.

Tonight, the Queen would be felled, until she may yet return in the future for vengeance against her _Usurper._


End file.
